


A Shirt She Could Borrow

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Roommates, Shirt Porn, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Cady accidentally discovers what really pushes her girlfriend’s buttons. Fluffy smut galore.Established college-aged Cadnis.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	A Shirt She Could Borrow

Cady took up a habit of working out in her third year of college. Janis and Damian supported her, of course, though they kindly requested that she never, ever expect them to follow in her footsteps of getting her shit together. Damian called the very suggestion homophobic and Janis simply claimed that the body Jesus had given her was the one she would keep – though they all perfectly knew that Janis was too cynical to ever believe in a higher power, much less a male one.

The new hobby, if slightly annoying for the hint of shame they felt at not having made any such healthy lifestyle changes to their own existences, at least did not take up any space in the apartment they shared together. Two or three times a week, Cady got her nice butt to the gym and came back a little ball of sweat and, as of recent, muscles. Occasionally, the exercise gave her a whole new rush of energy and Janis and Damian had to hide from the hurricane of ideas and motivation. Mostly, she came home exhausted and sluggish and Janis could only offer her a seat by her side on their old purple couch and an embrace to snuggle into.

When she came home that night, there was little doubt as to which case scenario Cady was finding herself in. She grunted as soon as she entered their little apartment, lazily pushing the door closed behind her with her foot. Her every steps were heavy on the floor and she dropped her gym bag like the burden of the fate of humankind inside the room she shared with Janis.

"I'm stinky," she announced. "I'll take a shower."

Janis glanced up and nodded.

"Suit yourself, babe."

Cady pulled herself to the bathroom and very soon the water began running. It ran for a very long while and Janis was almost starting to wonder if she ought to check on her by the time Cady finally made her entrance again. Bare legs, she was wearing nothing but a pair of Janis's boxers, Janis noted when she dropped her dead weight on the couch, and a shirt that was much too big for her.

"That's Damian's," Janis said, suddenly uninterested in the project she had been working on for the greater part of the afternoon and evening.

Cady arranged herself more comfortably on the couch, pulling Janis's legs up to rest them on her lap as she nestled leisurely on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah," she said.

She had pulled her phone out, eyes down on it as she started browsing mindlessly. Janis looked. She should be working on her art piece, probably, but she didn't find it in her anymore to. Her hands had stopped working, her mind empty at once. Cady noticed her stare and mistook it for disapproval.

"We're almost all out of clothes, we _really_ have to do the laundry at some point."

 _Now who's disapproving?_ Cady had tried one too many times to organize some sort of chore routine at home but none of them, including Cady herself, seemed to possess the motivation to follow through with the attempts. It might have been Janis's turn to do laundry. If it was, she had already forgotten.

"It's... big. It looks real big on you."

Cady smirked, tapping something on her phone.

"Well don't let _him_ hear you say that."

She looked up at Janis, who couldn't find any reply. It was an old shirt she had known for years, Damian being fashion sensitive enough to have a whole array of clever t-shirts but not quite enough that plaid hadn't remained the bulk of his attire. Some old thick shirt thinned out by time, the black, white and red had washed out pink over the years. It reached way down Cady's thighs, covering her knees. Janis couldn't look at anything else. Swallowing thickly, she put down her screen on the coffee table (which had also long been serving as their dinner table and office space). There was no point in pretending that work was still an option tonight. She stared. She couldn't not stare.

"Alright," Cady sighed. "I'll go change into something that's mine, if it bothers you so much..."

She made to stand up but her feet had barely hit the ground that Janis lept and locked her arms around her waist to pull her back to the couch.

"NO SIT, GIRL, SIT!" She said as she tackled her back down.

"OH!" Cady cried out in surprise.

She landed roughly, half on Janis's lap, half on the cushions, but Janis gently pushed her down, locking Cady's body under hers as she laid them down the couch till Cady was laying in a sea of plaid ripples.

" _Oh_."

Her legs parted so Janis could take her righteous place between them, lying where she belonged. They smiled at each other. It lasted all of one second of looking down at the beauty of oversized plaid-clad Cady before Janis indulged in her desire to kiss her. Cady, exhausted as she was, mellow with the shower, responded eagerly. She always did. Arms loosely wrapped around Janis's neck and shoulders, she took Janis's advances like she had been waiting for them all day, heck, all week.

"You look so fucking hot in this," Janis muttered.

She undid the top button and covered the revealed skin with kisses, at Cady's delight as she threw her head back to allow Janis greater access. Janis fiddled with the edge of the shirt, toying blindly with the next button, the one further down yet and soon she had opened up the entire row but she would be damned if she let Cady shrug the shirt off. Her hand was still clutching the flap tightly as she kissed her way down Cady's neck.

"If you tell Damian, he's not gonna let me live it down."

She nibbled Cady's skin softened by the shower.

"Uh huh," Cady nodded lazily.

She hadn't put a bra back on. Janis groaned as she took a nipple in her mouth, rolling it between her lips as her fingers mimicked the same motion on the other. Fingers combed through her hair and Cady sighed comfortably. Janis smiled.

"He'd lock us out of his closet if he knew I banged you in his shirt."

Cady's voice was faking annoyance but the gentle tickling touch at Janis's temple spoke another story.

"Janis, I've literally never talked to Damian about our sex life, ever, and I don't plan to... _Oh my god_."

Janis had wetted two fingers in her mouth and slid them underneath Cady's underwear to capture her clit. Even tired, even mid-rant, there was nothing quite like the way she always arched her hips into Janis's touch. Cady had Janis's heart caught in the palm of her hand forever but Janis, she had Cady trapped by the... _Oh, you stupid horny lesbo_ , Janis chided herself. _Fucking focus_. She gave Cady a taunting smirk as she rubbed more heavily. So the shirt was a thing. If she thought about it, she considered the theory that Damian might actually decease if he learned any intimate details of her and Cady's sex adventures, even tame as they were. Good thing he would never know.

"It'll be our dirty little secret," she said.

Cady didn’t reply. Janis smirked and angled her ministrations a little sharper to get her attention, and the moan she got for an answer was the most beautiful reply she could have hoped for.

"Deal?"

Cady huffed and pulled Janis down for a kiss, which was sloppy and clingy. Her hips were rolling into the touch of Janis’s fingers, a little horny to and fro wordlessly begging for more.

"Hush," she demanded. "Of course he’s never gonna know you have a shirt fetish, you weirdo."

Janis tucked her face into her neck, smiled against her skin. Her love for Cady was a wave and it had to crash down on her one way or another. She couldn't hold it back.

"Unless we're still at it when he comes home," Cady added.

That was four hours later, a late night drama class.

"Mmh," Janis muttered. "Tempting."

But Cady wouldn't wait four hours. Her hands brushed against Janis's shoulders, lightly at first but soon pressing down a little, trying to push Janis down another pass of bliss they both knew so well. How impatient she could grow too, her fingers tapping, as ostentatious as one could without giving an outright order. Janis breathed out against her neck, a silent huff of laughter.

"What do you want, Miss Heron?"

Cady sighed. Her hands cupped the round of Janis's shoulders and the push was anything but subtle now but Janis wasn't so easily swayed. Not if she could have it her way − and her way was always better.

"You always make me ask," Cady whined. She was squirming into Janis's touch which she had slowed down as they spoke, trying to all by herself get herself off on her fingers if Janis refused to indulge her on her own. "Have you never heard of body language, Miss Sarkisian?"

Janis didn't reply, though she lived for these moments of a needy, begging Cady under her, these moments where she was on top of the world and the most powerful move she could pull was also what she loved to do the most. A cocky smile and her fingers pulled out, drawing lazy circles against Cady's swollen clit with her waiting too long.

"Janis, please."

"Oh, 'please'? That's another pretty sound."

Her hand had come to a complete stop and she pulled it away, both because she wasn't about to give Cady what she wanted if she didn't ask for it but also because she would give her _exactly_ what she begged for as soon as she uttered it and she had to be ready. Her fingers lost themselves in the plaid of Cady's shirt − she was going to ignore that it was Damian's for the rest of her life. She bunched up fabric as she closed her fist in it and from the look on Cady's face, she knew this was an oddity they would have to never speak of again.

"Janis Sarkisian," she said, faking annoyance but Janis saw the sparkle of her eyes all the same, "Will you _please_ eat me out?"

She let out a giggle that made Janis want to elope with her and spend the rest of their lives alone together somewhere, anywhere.

"Cady Heron," she replied, "I would love to."

She slid to the floor in one swift motion, kneeling between Cady's parted legs and pulling her hips over her shoulders. Looking into Cady’s eyes, she dove in and loved the way her breath hitched when her lips pursed around her clit, sucking and teasing and cherishing. One hand clenching the shirt at Cady’s stomach, the fingers of the other curled up inside of her for pleasure, she felt hot and so very in love. Cady’s face was cute and flushed red as she stared down at Janis with all the trust in the world.

"You taste so good, babe," Janis muttered and the blush got deeper but the eye contact never broke.

She never looked away even when she came, biting her lip and pushing her hips into Janis’s mouth, fingers digging her scalp and her eyes boring deep into hers, loving her with her gaze all the same as Janis loved her with her fingers, her mouth, every part of her. She teased till Cady could take it no longer, then a little bit more and finally she pulled from her, rubbed her mouth off and stared up at her girlfriend with silly satisfied wonder. Cady smiled. A finger swirled black hair softly around itself, toyed a little. Her breath was slowly back to normal.

"Do you want me to…"

" _Please_ do."

Janis nearly hopped back on the couch under Cady’s benevolent but horribly sassy grin which she kissed away. She was eager, all the more so when Cady untied her sweatpants and tugged them down. Her fingers showed a little bit of love of their own and Janis sighed with satisfaction.

"Oh, I need to buy myself some more big shirts," Cady said, half taunting, half amazed. The smoothest slide in and out, Janis’s pleasure already well started on long before she was touched. "Damn, girl. You’re into it."

Janis snorted, more at herself than anything else. Still, she parted her legs to better be pleased, she gripped Cady’s shoulders to hold her closer.

"Is this your kink awakening?" Cady asked. "Am I gonna have to stop wearing plaid in public?"

This was payback, of course, but Janis was in no mood to take the mockery to heart. A breathless chuckle and she threw her head back against the cushions, grabbing Cady’s hand to better direct her. Faster, harder. She was so close already.

"Here, I’ll help you," Cady said softly.

She opened up the shirt better, pulled the flaps of it over the both of them till they drowned in it and Janis gave such a moan she didn't know she had ever made in her life. Her mouth bit into the fabric at Cady's shoulder and every thought exploded into bliss in her mind. Cady kept going until every last shiver of pleasure had run its course. Her kisses turned soft against Janis's neck and then there was just smiling as they lay there breathless and satisfied out of this galaxy.

"Any comment?" Cady asked and without seeing her face, Janis could guess the teasing, though well meant, was insufferably smug.

She sighed.

"We are never talking about this again."

Cady laughed softly, too tired for an outright bellow but it shook Janis's body all the same.

"Okay," she said and settled more comfortably in Janis's side.

Janis nuzzled into her neck. The still half plaid covered neck. She breathed in deeply and nestled closer.

"I'm not a weirdo," she said firmly.

"Yeah you are," Cady said. Her fingers were playing with the hair by Janis's ear, scratching softly. She gave a kiss on the lobe and another one behind it where it tickled a bit. "But you're my weirdo."

They looked at each other and Janis felt the smile at her lips as they kissed. The rush gone from them, Cady was soft and floppy with satisfaction. Janis kissed the tip of her nose to reward her for being so cute.

"You wanna take another shower?" She asked. "I’m gonna take one."

Cady nodded and Janis jumped to her feet towards the bathroom, dropping clothes on the way which she would − probably − pick up later.

"Janis?" Cady called out from behind her.

"Mmh?"

She was picking up the trail of clothes Janis was leaving. Bundling them up in a ball with the plaid shirt, she smirked.

"We definitely have to do the laundry."


End file.
